


So much fun

by thehopelesswriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, F/M, Hunter - Freeform, Hunting, Implied Smut, SO SORRY, Violence, hunter reader, this is my first one shot ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehopelesswriter/pseuds/thehopelesswriter
Summary: You’ve met the famous Winchester brothers on a hunt a few years ago where they helped you with a werewolf pack. Since that hunt, you’ve stayed in touch and helped each other occasionally. After Dean has become a demon and Sam injured his arm, making him unable to chase Dean alone, Sam calls you for help. Your task? Bring Dean back. But what if Dean has a slightly different idea of what to do with you?





	So much fun

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget, feedback is what keeps the writer coming back!

The satisfying burn of vodka sliding down your thrown was what you craved the whole day. You’ve been following Dean and Crowley for weeks and finally everything was ready to bring Dean back to the bunker where Sam was waiting. 

You sat on a bar stool, lazily sipping on your drink and watching Dean flirt with yet another bartender. You had to admit, this new Dean wasn’t anything like you imagined. 

His new hairstyle and the over beaming sassiness was kinda hot. You admired Dean since the first day you’ve met him but this Dean was a whole new level. 

“Long time no see, sweetheart,” you were so distracted by your thoughts that you haven’t noticed Dean spotting you. The demon in red was now sitting next to you, his new interest sitting by his left. 

“I’m surprised you even remember how I look, Dean,” you said, slowly drifting your gaze from your drink to Dean.

“Well,” he looked you up and down, slowly licking his lips, “how could I forget such a hot looking chick, right? Tell me, y/n, were you hunting me my little brother’s idea?” 

“Why do you think I’m hunting you?” 

You were now fully turned to the handsome devil who owned your full attention.

“I’m not stupid, love. I know you’ve been following me for a while now. Stop playing dumb,” he leaned forward, deeply staring into your eyes before his gaze drifted to your deep cleavage, where it stayed for a moment. 

“My eyes are up here, mate,” you pointed to your eyes before standing up and leaving. As far as you knew, the plan was working perfectly. 

You heard heavy footsteps following you out of the bar which made you smiled. Perfect. 

You walked into a close alley, Dean still behind you following you like a little puppy. What took you by surprise was the moment Dean slammed you onto one of the trees, one hand holding both of yours and the other holding your throat. 

“Because, sweetheart, a girl like you doesn’t go to the bar with a demon-killing knife hidden in her sleeve if she’s not planning on killing a demon.” Right after Dean finished the sentence, he took the knife from you and put it behind his belt. “You weren’t planning on bringing me back to my brother, were you? You are here to kill me.” 

“Aren’t you a smart one?” you remarked bitterly. 

“What does Sam think of your plan, huh? I’d say he would be very fond of it if he knew.” 

You rolled your eyes, annoyed with Dean’s constant talking. Right when he opened his mouth to say more, your phone starting ringing. Dean, still holding your throat, reached into your pocket to get the phone. Sam’s name pops on the lock screen. 

“We’re kinda busy, Sammy,” said Dean after picking up and ending the call immediately. 

When his attention was on your phone, you used the created situation to kick Dean into his crotch, making him release your throat. The moment he bent over wincing in pain, you attacked him.

Dean blocked your attack and kick you in your leg, making you fall on the ground. Within seconds, he was laying on top of you, making you unable to move.

“I gotta admit, that was fun,” he laughed a little, looking down at you. 

“Bastard,” you whispered.

“You know what would be fun as well?” Dean said and put his hand on your ribs, right under your right breast. He moved closer to you, his plump pinkish lips brushing over your ear. 

You moved your head to the right, your lips brushing against his for a split second. 

“Tell me,” you said quietly. Even though this was so wrong, you couldn’t help being attracted to the demon laying on top of you with a seductive smile. 

Instead of answering your question, he kissed you. Hard. There were no feelings, no care, just pure lust and need. Your shirt was torn into half within seconds. Dean’s lips slightly traced your bra line before going down your belly while his hands slowly unbuckled your belt.

“We are going to have so much fun, y/n.”


End file.
